


'broken'

by green_piggy



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (he's aro HA), /clangs pots in background/ FOUND FAMILIES FOUND FAMILIES, ARE THE B E S T, Gen, also want to get over my thing of Every Fic Ever Must Be Perfect, and the great zeke von genbu is Not really feeling the romance, basically morag is a Big Lesbian, hope you enjoy!, implied Mòrag/Brighid, not tagged bc brighid isnt in the fic, so basically if you're on genbu you're fine, spoilers for up to zeke's backstory + family, wanted to get this out before pride month ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_piggy/pseuds/green_piggy
Summary: One late night, when they're the only ones awake, Mòrag and Zeke discuss romance.





	'broken'

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: my headcanons are just that; headcanons. theyre not canon. im not forcing them on anyone. feel free to disagree.  
> that said, if youre looking to start exclusionist bs, just leave. it's a waste of both of our times.  
> ignoring all of that; hope you enjoy! my first fic for this fandom, so forgive characterisation and whatnot - this is kind of a vent fic, haha.  
> thank you for taking the time to read!

“So,” drawled a familiar voice from behind her. Already frowning, as was her usual (and reasonable) reaction to his voice. “You and Brighid, eh?”

Mòrag sighed, turning her head. Sure as Titans moved, there was Zeke, a grin splitting his face. She turned away again, hoping that he didn’t see her faint smile. “What about Brighid and I, Zeke?”

Zeke drew up next to her, the balcony railing groaning as he slouched on it, hands dangling over the edge. It was a late night in Torigoth, the streets silent save for the occasional groans of farmers and cattle.

“You know,” Zeke said. Mòrag very much did _not_ know. He flipped his head back with a smirk that she assumed was _meant_ to be smug, but on him, just looked as ridiculous as ever. “Are the two of you ‘getting it on’?”

She spluttered, tugging down the brim of her hat and turning away, hoping her cheeks weren’t as red as Pyra’s clothing. “G-getting it _on_!?” she squeaked. No, she didn’t squeak. The Special Inquisitor didn’t _squeak_. Her voice merely went a bit higher than usual, was all. “I have _no_ idea as to what you could be referring to.”

“C’mon, everyone can see it.” Zeke stood up fully, waving his hand about as though swatting a fly, his other cupped around his chin. “Even _I_ can see it, for crying out loud, and I haven’t a romantic bone in my body.”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me with a straight face and tell me that you don’t like Brighid.”

Mòrag whirled around. “Of _course_ I like her! How _dare_ you say otherwise—” But Zeke was laughing – _properly_ laughing, clutching a hand to his side. Mòrag rolled her eyes, unable to help her smile again. It was something about this little ragtag group she quietly called family in her mind, something that made her _feel_ more than she ever had before in her life. Not that her own family had been lacking, of course… but this little family? They were special.

“…Were you _teasing_ me, Zeke?”

“Oh, I would never!” He waved his hands at her. “Mocking the Flamebringer wouldn’t end well for _anyone_ involved!”

She smiled. “Is that so? Glad to hear it, then. I didn’t think that the Prince of Tantal would stoop to such low behaviour.”

“Your lack of faith in me is truly wounding, Mòrag.”

She laughed; a short noise, more like a snort, before her face smoothed out again. “Well, now that you brought up the question, I believe it is only fair that I ask.”

Zeke said nothing, but raised his eyebrows. He folded his arms over each other and looked at her.

“You and Pandoria…  would I be correct to say that the two of you are romantically involved?”

A loud snort; Zeke covered his mouth, trying and failing to stop his laughter. Mòrag frowned.

“Am I wrong?”

“Completely and utterly! Me and _Pandoria_ …” He swung a hand, almost smacking her with its intensity. She leaned back. “Perish the thought, Mòrag!”

“Truly?” Mòrag frowned. “Forgive me for any assumptions made, but you and Pandoria… I had always thought…”

Zeke laughed again, a quieter noise. “Goodness, no. That’s what _everyone_ seems to think. Can’t a girl and a guy be the best of chums without romance getting involved?”

“My apologies.”

He waved a hand at her. “Nah, you don’t need to apologise.” His smile fell. “I just… I dunno.” He crossed his arms. “Never felt any of that ‘romance’ that everyone else seems to bloody love blathering on about. Never looked at anyone and thought ‘wow, I want to smooch them’ or ‘ _Architect_ , I wouldn’t mind having…’” He trailed off with a frown. “Even the thought of anything like that is… _gross_. Not for me at all.”

Mòrag folded her own arms, humming. “So, you and Pandoria are in a platonic relationship?”

“Doesn’t make it any less significant than a romantic one.”

“I never said that it did.”

He exhaled, rubbing a hand over his neck. “A-ha. Sorry, Mòrag. Just – used to people sayin’ that to me. To the _world_ saying that kinda stuff, y’know?” He laughed, hands on his hips. “Pandoria’s like a little sister to me. Always has been.”

Mòrag rested a hand on her chin. “I’m not sure if _she’s_ the little sibling out of the two of you.”

“Hmm, yeah, fair point. I suppose she _is_ a lot older than I am.”

Mòrag blinked, before laughing and smiling. “Zeke, you never fail to amuse.”

He puffed his chest out, hands on his hips. “W-well! That _is_ what I’m best at. Another question for you, Mòrag.”

“Hmm?”

“What is Mor Ardain like with the whole…” Zeke flapped his hand. “If your attraction – or lack of attraction – to people isn’t to people of the opposite sex.”

“Much the same as Tantal, I would imagine. Alrest as a whole possesses similar views.” She clasped her hands behind her, fingers tightening. “My father… was not best pleased, when he found of my attraction to the female gender, but he wasn’t angry. More disappointed that I wouldn’t produce an heir than anything else, I suspect.” She shook her head. “Besides, my brother is still young. I am sure he will find someone to—” Her cheeks coloured—“A-ah…”

Zeke raised an eyebrow, his patch shifting. “Hmm?”

“I-I’m not saying it out loud!”

He leaned closer, grinning. “C’mon, Mòrag, you’re a big girl. Don’t be afraid—”

She planted a hand on his head and pushed him away. “Call me a big girl ever again and you won’t have the balls left to repeat such a statement.”

Zeke made a long ‘oooooooh’ noise, but the pair of them were grinning. Mòrag shook her head and crossed her arms.

“I do believe it’s my turn to ask.”

Feet scuffing against the ground, Zeke looked up at her from the railing. “Ask what?”

“Tantal’s views, on such matters?”

Silence, for a few seconds, and Mòrag was about to take back her words, insist that he didn’t _have_ to say, when Zeke’s quiet voice spoke over the chirps of nature around them.

“My… _father_ —” His face twisted—“wouldn’t mind if I had feelings for someone of the same sex. I think he’d prefer that over how I _actually_ am, but…” He shrugged. “Ah well.”

“Hmm?”

“I… remember, once, when I tried explaining to him how I felt… and he just said that I was a child and I’d meet the right person one day.”

“Oh, _Zeke_ …”

“He was disappointed, I could tell. That I couldn’t even have feelings for the _same_ sex. Oh, no, the great Ozychlyrus had to have no feelings for _anyone_. Not that way. Not the way society wants me to.” He was facing away from her, hands clenching around the railing. “Makes me wonder, sometimes, if there’s something wrong with me. Inside, I mean. Like I’m – I dunno. Broken, or missing something that everyone else seems to bloody well have.”

Before she could stop herself, Mòrag had a hand on Zeke’s shoulder and was yanking – hard. “Zeke, _look_ at me.”

“Hmm?” He turned his head, just enough that she could see his eyepatch.

“Look at me _properly_.” She whirled him around until they were face-to-face. Then, she got up on her tip-toes, as high as she could, and thrust a finger into his chest. “There is nothing _wrong_ with you. You are _not_ broken, or – or _missing_ anything, or any other nonsense like that. And anyone who says otherwise will have _me_ to answer to.”

He didn’t say anything, at first; just stared, wide-eyed, mouth hanging a little open. Then, he laughed, turning away and rubbing his neck, cheeks colouring.

“Y-you really are something else, Mòrag.” He smiled. “Thanks, though.”

“But besides, you’re not incorrect.” She smiled. “You _do_ seem to be missing something."

His face went pale. “W-what?”

“Why, this, of course.” She pointed to her own left eye, and it did the trick; a second later, Zeke’s laughter _exploded_ in the silence of the night. “Q-quiet, keep it down!”

“S-sorry, Mòrag…” He wiped at the corner of his eye, beaming wider than she’d see him all night. “Just – wasn’t expecting that, you understand.” He attempted a wink, which, with his one eye, looked like a ridiculous blink. “Perhaps one day, you will unlock the mysterious Zekenator’s backstory.”

“Not certain as to what is _mysterious_ about it, but I look forward to the day. Wouldn’t surprise me if you had gorged it out with a fork or some foolery like that.”

Zeke laughed again, fondness in his eye. Then, as quick as a flash, he sighed and waved his hand at her. “I can’t believe this. I came out to ask about you and Brighid, and instead I gave you my bloody entire life story.”

Mòrag folded her hands behind her back. “Well, do you feel better for having done so?”

“Yeah, I suppose…”

“I must thank you, then, Zeke.” She rested a hand on her hip. “I feel privileged, in a sense. To have you open up to me like this.”

“Well, make sure none of the others hear, yeah?” He turned away from her, waving his hand. “I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“You have my word,” came Mòrag’s amused reply. “But to answer your question?”

“Yes?”

“Brighid and I are, indeed, ‘getting it on’.”

Zeke made a wheeze of a noise, choking on air. Mòrag laughed, louder than she had in a long time, her sides aching with it.

“I – I did _not_ need to hear you say that!”

“That was what you asked, was it not?”

“Y-yeah, but!” He punched her shoulder. “Go to bed, Mòrag. You’re as bad as the worst of ‘em, I swear.”

“As long as you are coming with me, certainly.” In a fit of playfulness, she raised her arm, smiling. “Now, may I?”

“Isn’t it usually the other way around..?” Zeke grumbled, but he linked his arm through her own and – _goodness_. She thought she had impressive muscles, but she was certain that Zeke would crush her if he breathed too deeply. “Very well then! To bed, dear chum.”

Mòrag smiled. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ any aro and/or ace folk reading this: you are beautiful the way you are and you are never alone, i promise. don't let anyone bring you down.


End file.
